Menagerie
For the episode of the same name, see Menagerie (episode). Menagerie is a landmass in the southeast of Remnant where most of the Faunus population resides. History Following the Great War, the Faunus were given Menagerie as a reward for their participation, in conjunction with equal rights. While some Humans saw these rewards as fair and just, many Faunus saw it as a slap to the face, as two-thirds of Menagerie is a desert that is uninhabitable due to dangerous wildlife. Faunus Rights Revolution Over time, Humanity became adamant in their attempts for the Faunus population to be centralized in Menagerie, and would later push for confinement of all the Faunus there, as well as countermand of the equal rights of the Faunus earned in the Great War. In response, the Faunus revolted, sparking the Faunus Rights Revolution. While little is known of the events of the Revolution, the Faunus were successful in preventing their confinement to Menagerie. Present Day Faunus predominantly live on Menagerie, and it is seen as a "safe haven" for their race. The population is gathered together where the land is habitable, making it comparatively crowded, particularly in the main city Kuo Kuana. Though advanced enough in architecture and industry to house one, Menagerie does not have a CCT tower, which makes communication with the rest of the world difficult.Volume 4 Directors Commentary 1:10:10 The White Fang also has a cell operating in Menagerie. Blake Belladonna returns to her home in Kuo Kuana several months after the fall of Beacon Academy, accompanied by Sun Wukong, and manages to convince a large portion of the population, as well as Ilia Amitola, to come with her to Haven Academy to prevent Adam Taurus from destroying it in association with Salem's plans. Notable People *Ghira Belladonna *Kali Belladonna *Blake Belladonna *Ilia Amitola White Fang Cell *Corsac Albain *Fennec Albain † *Trifa *Yuma Trivia *The name "menagerie" refers to a collection of wild animals in captivity, and it represents humanity's attitude to the Faunus and the city's status as a reservation of sorts in this case. *Menagerie bears some resemblance to the real world country Australia with its location being in the bottom right corner on the world map, its deserts taking up a big portion of the landmass, the wildlife being more dangerous than average and the reason for their colonization being the "removal" of undesired people from the more powerful nations. Gray G. Haddock even referred to Menagerie as "down under"—a common term for Australia—in his Thanksgiving 2016 announcement.Gray Haddock's Rooster Teeth Page *In the World of Remnant episode "Vale", Menagerie and its colonies are represented by the color yellow. This likely implies that it is considered to be its own nation or territory in some respects, as the other four known nations and their townships are similarly represented. **Interestingly, some settlements highlighted in yellow also appear on Remnant's second largest continent, Anima, home of the kingdom of Mistral. Image Gallery WoR9 00004.png|Menagerie marked yellow on a map of Remnant. Wor faunus 00023.png|Menagerie, as shown in World of Remnant: Faunus. Wor faunus 00024.png|A Menagerie settlement, shown in World of Remnant: Faunus. RWBY 4 - Menagerie Port concept art.jpg|Menagerie port concept art. Menagerie kuo kuana concept art.jpg|Concept art of Kuo Kuana. AlleyCA.png|Concept art of an alley way in Kuo Kuana at night. V4 05 00001.png V4 05 00004.png V4 05 00005.png V4 05 00007.png V4 05 00008.png V4 05 00009.png V4 05 00010.png V4 05 00012.png V4 05 00013.png V4 05 00014.png V4 05 00016.png V4 05 00017.png V4 05 00018.png V4 08 00018.png V4_09_00039.png V5 blake short 00001.png V5 blake short 00003.png V5 blake short 00011.png V5 blake short 00016.png V5 blake short 00037.png V5OP 00019.png V5 05 00004.png V5 05 00005.png V5 05 00007.png V5 05 00008.png V5 05 00011.png V5 05 00012.png References Category:Geographic Locations Category:Menagerie